meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Men in Black (organization)
:''MiB and MIB redirect here. For other uses see Men in Black.'' The Men in Black (MiB for short) is a top secret government organization whose primary objective is to monitor, license, regulate and police extraterrestrial activity on the planet Earth. The organization is seen in all forms of the ''Men in Black'' series. History The Men in Black was founded in the U.S. in the mid-1950s and began as a small and poorly funded government organization devoted to making contact with extraterrestrial life. They were initially seen as a joke, but did make contact with a group of alien refugees on March 2, 1961, outside New York City. It was decided to make Earth an apolitical zone for aliens without a planet, and the organization broke its government ties to become the Men in Black, which became the singular force to conceal and police the aliens that came to Earth. The founding members were the 7 agents present at the landing, plus an amateur astronomer and a young man who got lost going to see his girlfriend. This last one became K, and one of the agents became his partner D. The MiB has continued since then, with Zed as its senior agent, to protect the normal citizens of Earth from alien threats and police extraterrestrial immigrants, with notable members including B, J, and L. Agents' Lives After joining, all MiB agents sever every tie with their former lives, along with having all traces of their identity erased. but these lives may be restored upon retirement, wherein they are neuralyzed and their memories of MiB erased. All agents dress in black business suits with Rayban sunglasses, and have access to a wide array of alien technologies for their missions. Note that not every member is a human - several aliens are part of the staff (or are just hanging around in headquarters). The MiB are supported by the patents they hold on various confiscated alien innovations, including liposuction and velcro. Their standard operating day is based on Centaurian time, which lasts 37 hours, 16 of which an agent must spend on duty. MiB Headquarters is located at 504 Battery Drive in New York City. Known Agents Film *Chief Zed - Former Head of the US branch and one of its founding fathers. *Agent O - Current Head of the US branch of the MIB. *Agent K - One of the founding fathers of the US branch. *Agent J - Recruited into the organisation by K as his replacement. *Agent B *Agent D - Common agent ordered by J to check to worm tranqs. *Agent F - Frank the pug was K's temporary partner. *Agent D - One of the founding fathers of the US branch and K's partner before he retired. *Agent T - J's partner for a brief period after K's temporary retirement. *Agent L - Temporary agent in the MIB who replaced K as J's partner. *Agent W - Undercover as Andy Warhol in the 1960s. *Chief X - The Head of the US branch during the 1960s. *High T - Former Head of the UK branch of the MIB. *Agent H - T's former partner and current head of the UK branch of the MIB. *Agent M - Rookie Agent temporary transferred to MIB UK. *Agent C - senior agent in the UK branch *Gustave Eiffel - Founder of the MIB during the 19th century Animated Series *Alpha - One of the founding fathers of the MIB who tried to destroy the organisation. *Agent X - An alien working as an agent for the MiB. *Agent H - One of the Founding members. *Agent Q - One of the Founding members. *Agent T - One of the Founding members. *Agent U - an agent that teaches new aliens about Earth. *Agent E - Hollywood agent for aliens. Video Game *Agent C - Agent who recruited P. *Agent P - An MiB agent and the main protagonist and player character in Men In Black: Alien Crisis Equipment Vehicles *Black 1964 Ford Galaxie 500 *Black 1987 Ford LTD Crown Victoria (called "Ford P.O.S." by Jay) *Black 2003 E-500 Mercedes (called "New Hotness" by Jay) *Black 2012 Ford Taurus SHO *Hovercycle (MIB: The Series) *Gyrocycle (MIB3) *Jet-Pack Weapons *Noisy Cricket *De-Atomizer *Series 4 De-Atomizer *Series 5 De-Atomizer *Shotgun De-Atomizer *Three-Barreled De-Atomizer *Fission Carbonizer *Agent Pistol *Carbonizer Devices *Neuralyzer *De-Neuralyzer *Communicators *Spectral Trail Scanner *Universal Translator *Gatbot *Red Button Trivia * In the original comics, the organization also deals with paranormal activity such as demons, mutants, zombies, werewolves, legendary creatures, and other such beings. Unlike the movie version, they'll even resort to any means necessary, including murder and destruction, to keep the existence of the supernatural hidden from the public. ** Their investigating demons in the comics was given a subtle nod in Men in Black II, where the Newspaper guy's newspaper in the climax showed on its headline an article about how Satan had returned to Earth. ** In "The Jack O'Lantern Syndrome", headquarters is being attacked by what Agent Elle assumed was a poltergeist, but it turned out to be extraterrestrial in nature. Although the episode ends with Frank suddenly transforming into a werewolf, presumably supernatural. Category:Men in Black: The Series Category:MiB Category:Men in Black Series Category:Organization Category:Men in black 2 Category:The Men in Black Comics Category:Men in Black Wiki Category:Men in Black 3 Category:Men in Black (film)